Permanently
by klutz101
Summary: Mimi is tempted by a stranger. RogerMimi angst


Title: Permanently  
Author: Lindsey  
Feedback: much appreciated!  
Pairing: Roger/Mimi, Mimi/Random Guy, Benny, Mark is mentioned  
Word Count: 785  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Mimi is tempted by a stranger.  
Notes: for challenge 90 at speed rent. Italics represent flashbacks  
Special Thanks: Jonathon Larson  
Spoilers: Mimi works at the Cat Scratch Club  
Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: only in my dreams…

* * *

"I cannot fucking believe you, Mimi!" Roger screamed slamming the loft door closed.

Mimi jumped up from her position on the couch. "What'd I do now?" Mimi asked rolling her eyes at Roger.

Roger walked over towards her. "Benny and I just had a long chat. You wanna know what we talked about? Hmm?"

Mimi froze and ran her hand through her long, dark curls. She knew what he was talking about.

_Mimi walked off the stage at the Cat Scratch Club, having just finished dancing. She walked across the club floor staring at all of the old, perverted men who were staring at both her, and all of her co-workers. She laughed to herself and pulled the tips she had earned that night from the waistline of the lingerie she was wearing. Counting her tips she smiled to herself._

"_You want to add another hundred to that?" a man sitting at a table she had just walked past said._

_Mimi looked around the club. "What do you want?" Mimi asked seductively, walking towards him._

"_How about a kiss," the man said, pointing to his lips, "right here."_

_Mimi looked around the club again. "I'm not allowed to do that."_

"_Oh come on. You dance on stage wearing almost nothing to provocative music and sometimes even flash the audience but you can't give a guy just one kiss?"_

"_It's against the club's rules and I have a boyfriend."_

"_I don't care," the man commented, smirking. "What if I throw in another two hundred bucks?" The man pulled out more money and placed it in her hand. "Now, how about that kiss?"_

_Mimi looked down at the cash in her and leaned towards the man. She kissed him quickly and then stood back up. "Thanks for the cash," Mimi said uncomfortably._

"_Wait just a minute there, sweetheart," the man said, grabbing her arm. He pulled her back down towards him. "I'll give you seven grand if you sleep with me tonight," he whispered into her ear._

"_I'm not some kind of slut," Mimi said, disgusted._

"_I know you're not. You're just a stripper looking for some extra cash."_

"_Like I said, I have a boyfriend." Mimi thrusted her arm away from the man's grip._

"_I won't tell him. I don't even know who your boyfriend is."_

_Mimi looked around the club for the third time that night. "Follow me," she mumbled after a few minutes and walked towards the exit of the club._

_The man followed her eagerly. As he walked towards the door he bumped into a young man. "Sorry," he told the African American man._

_Mimi turned around to see what was taking the man so long. When she turned around, she saw Benny staring back at her, shaking his head. "Shit," she commented to herself. _

"Roger, I can explain—"

"Just shut up! I don't even know why I put up with your shit!" Roger shouted as he paced around the loft.

"My shit?_My_ shit! What about your shit? Huh? All your fucking accusations about me cheating!"

"They're not accusations! You slept with that guy from the club! Benny saw him offer you money!"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Yeah, and I don't have AIDS."

"Roger, come on! So maybe I thought about it, but in the end I didn't have sex with him!"

"But you still kissed him," Roger commented, his eyes full of hurt. "I just got over my insecurities about you dancing there in front of all those men. I got over them because you promised you wouldn't ever let them touch you; you promised you wouldn't do anything other than dance for them. I trusted you, Mimi." Roger looked away, not wanting him to see how upset he was.

"Roger, baby…" Mimi trailed off trying to hug him.

Roger back away from her touch. "Don't Mimi, just don't." Roger sighed. "This was just a mistake."

"What?" Mimi asked fearing what he was about to say. "What's just a mistake?"

Roger watched as tears slipped down Mimi's face. "This," he said gesturing between them. "We weren't meant to be together; we hurt each other too much. I just can't deal with it anymore."

"Roger, you can't be serious."

"I am, Mimi." Roger looked into her eyes. "I think we should take a break. Permanently."

Mimi stared at him in shock and wiped her tears quickly. "Fine, then. If that's what you want," Mimi said stomping out of the loft, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Roger sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. "What a mistake," he kept muttering to himself. And that's how Mark found him three hours later.

* * *

Reviews are lovely


End file.
